I am Dauntless
by Taylover
Summary: I know its overused, but my take on Tris and Tobias, no war. Tris takes an unexpected job. Tobias struggles to keep himself from becoming the monster his father was. Together, they train the newest initiates. Dauntless life. (Also, it's rated T, but if it shows up as K on your device that's FanFiction's fault, not mine)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first fanfic. Plz review and comment.**

Tris POV

I asked Max if I could share a room with Tobias. He said sure, but he'd make sure that I had my own room just in case. I told him that the room would never be used. He smiled. As I walk through the Pit, Uriah calls me over to where he and Marlene are standing. "Hey, Stiff, have a drink or two." "Of course," I say, "if that's going to get you to stop calling me a Stiff!" "Oh, sure, sure," he smiles. Suddenly Tobias comes running, out of breath. "Did you get it? Did he let you? Did he suddenly become suspicious about your rank?" I walk over and kiss him on the cheek. "Oh, you!" We both grab drinks and stand with Uriah and Marlene.

As we stand there, Tobias suddenly looks around to see if anyone is watching. When no one is, he grabs a couple of bottles of liquor. He whispers, "follow me." What is going on?

Tobias leads us downstairs, into the chasm it seems. We come out in a little room. One of the walls is completely glass, and looking out you can see the chasm. If I went and pressed my nose to the glass then looked up, I could see the railing from which Eric had forced Christina to hang. It's a nice place, almost completely private.

I turn around to see the three others sitting in a circle. Marlene laughs. "Time for Truth or Dare, Dauntless style!" I'm confused. "I thought only Candor played that!" "Well, Candor and Dauntless play it, but in Candor you're supposed to pick Truth, and in Dauntless you're supposed to pick Dare." Tobias explains. "But last time we played Dare, we were on the train!" "Yes, well, this time it's not as dangerous." Says Uriah. "We still get drunk and do crazy things, but this time we're confined to this room." Now I get it. I sit down with the others, take a swig from one of the bottles, and we start to play.

In the morning, when I wake up, I can remember almost nothing from the night before. At least I didn't kill myself! I sit up, then groan. My head just split! I lie back down and snuggle in closer to Tobias. I fall asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: PLZ REVIEW OR YOU WILL FIND ME AT YOUR DOOR AT ONE IN THE MORNING COMING TO MURDER YOU!**

 **Just kidding!**

 **Disclaimer: I** _ **wish**_ **I owned these characters, but Veronica Roth won't let me, the meanie!**

Tobias POV

When I wake up, I have a splitting headache. Nevertheless, she is so warm, right there next to me, that I am comfortable to simply lie there. Then I look at the clock. 11:00! She is scheduled for her job placement meeting in fifteen minutes! I gently kiss her awake. "Whaddyawant?" She groans. "Job placement meeting, Tris" "Shit!" She is suddenly wide awake. She jumps out of bed, but then almost falls on the floor. "MY HEAD!" "I know, right!" I complain. We laugh.

Somehow, we get to the meeting in time. Peter is standing with Eric, looking mad at him. Eric, though, for the first time, looks tired. We walk over. "Hey, where's Max?" Tris says. Eric looks even more tired. When he answers, he speaks to me. "He died, Four. Last night, he had a stroke. He never acknowledged the fact that he was getting a little too old to drink so much at once." "WHAAAATTTT?" Everyone jumps. "Sorry," I say sheepishly. "Well, anyway, straight to the point," Eric continues, "Max left a will saying that if he died, he wanted Tris to replace him." Tris goes very pale. I have to come to her rescue. "Tris, you don't have to..." "Thank you Eric, I will take the position." She interrupts. "Okay, you will start training tomorrow. Please report to the control room at 9:00 sharp. You are dismissed." She turns and walks away.

Back at the apartment, I cannot contain it any longer. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? YOU DISREGARD MY SUGGESTION, INTERRUPT ME AND TAKE A POSITION AS A LEADER? YOU IDIOT!" I go over and try to smack her. I want to hurt her, kill her even, and I don't even know why. But she dodges my swing. At the door, she stops and turns to face me. "Sorry I disobeyed you, _Four._ Are you going to hit me now, _for my own good_?" She turns and runs out the door, crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias POV

It's like a slap in the face. _For your own good_. Am I really turning into that hated monster, my father, who I have feared my entire life? I was always scared that I would become him. Is it really happening? For a while, I just lie on our bed, my bed now I guess. I don't know whether or not she's going to come back. Suddenly, I can't take it anymore. I grab a bottle of vodka. My practical self tells me, "you got drunk two days ago, Tobias. Plus, you hav to go back to the control room tomorrow." But then, my depressed self tells me, "What the hell." For one of the first times in my life, I don't listen to my practical self.

I go out onto the balcony, bringing more bottles with me than is healthy. I remember about Max. But all I want to do is forget.

I sit there for hours, just drinking and drinking and drinking and drinking and drinking until I cannot even remember my own name, let alone my faction, let alone why I am drinking. All I know is that I have to refill my glass, drink, refill my glass, drink, over and over again. At some point, somehow, I run out of bottles. I thought I brought out too many! I stumble back into the kitchen and grab many more. My sole purpose in life is now to refill, drink, refil, drnk, refill, drnkk, rfeill, drik, refl, drkni, rfeill, dirnk...

ym mndi si in a drka haez i cnat see anthig...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thx to those people who actually reviewed! Love you guys, qmenna11 and Brokenwings35! Hope you like this next chapter, sorry I was so late with it. I have a lot going on right now, I will be back on track not this Friday but the Friday after that. Before then I will update as much as possible, but it will be hard to find time. It's fun doing this though!**

 **Also, my other fanfic, After the War, is a Hunger Games SYOT. It's not that popular, so I don't have ANY tributes yet. Tribute form is chapter 3 of the story. It's not very comprehensive, add waht you want. I will take tributes thru reviews OR PM. Will your tribute be the victor?**

Tris POV

Max was right. I did want my own room. I _did not get_ what was with Tobias. What was wrong with being leader? _Someone_ had to do it, get the Dauntless back into their old ways. Was he angry at me because I took a job he was too cowardly to take? Was he really mad at me? Are we ever going to forgive each other? I cry myself to sleep. My Dauntless future seems... unknown.

The next morning, I feel a bit better. I tell Christina all about the big fiasco at breakfast. At least I still have her. She suggests trying to make up, which I think is a good idea. I look all over the Pit for him, to no avail. I am suddenly a bit worried. Is he OK? He _does_ have a bit of a drinking problem, thanks to Zeke. I look at my watch. It's 8:15, I have more than enough time to check on him before I have to get to the meeting.

I hurry up the stairs, hoping the stupid man hasn't hurt or even killed himself. When i get to his door, I knock. No answer, so I just open the door and barge straight in. "Tobias? Tobias!" Then I see him lying outside, on the balcony, surrounded by dozens of empty bottles of vodka, liqueur, beer, wine, scotch, everything we had stored up in the cupboard it seems. Suddenly I am very scared. He has been lying there since last night, or at least since early this morning. Before, no matter how drunk we got, he was always up and at 'em, always getting to appointments on time, no matter how early they were. Has he killed himself, gotten alchohol poisoning, over me? I rush onto the balcony and shake his limp body, over and over. I slump over crying, when suddenly he opens his eyes. "Tris?" He asks groggily.

I am all over him, kissing all over his face, neck, rubbing his arms. "You have absolutely NO IDEA how glad I am to see you, you idiot!" I crow. He sits up, rubbing his head. "Why did I go and get myself drunk? Why didn't you stop me?" He asks confusedly. "D-don't you remember our fight last night?" "WE HAD A FIGHT? I must of been way more drunk than I thought..." I spread my arms around me, pointing out all the bottles. "That was all you. I didn't drink a single drop last night. I wasn't even in the apartment!" "God, god, god, how am I so stupid?" He gets up and looks at the clock. "I swear I hate alchohol right now!" He says. We both laugh. I am so glad we made up.


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU SO MUCH amethyst2003 FOR YOUR TRIBUTE SUBMISSION!The rest of you guys, plz submit a tribute for my SYOT After the war. You can do thru reviews on any of my stories or by mailing me a PM. Deadline is Friday May 13. Will your tribute be the victor?**

 **Also, plz comment and review this chapter. I want to become more skilled at writing these so you guys get a better read. Won't be able to update tomorrow, but Friday sounds great to me! Love you guys!**

Tobias POV

I walk her to her leader training. I remember what it was like, testing your intelligence, your fitness, and I also ended up going into my fear landscape way more than was healthy. Probably how I got obsessed with it. It also took a lot of sitting through boring lectures made by prominent Erudites about leadership, responsibility, and perseverance. But there was one other thing, too. When we get to the door, I draw Tris aside to warn her.

"Hey, Tris, in there you'll be doing exactly what you expect. But you will also undergo tests for Divergence. You know how to hide it. Just pretend you don't know that you're in that simulation, and everything will be just fine. Get over the fear as if you were a normal person." She looks a bit scared. I should have told her before, but I was too busy getting drunk. I am still mad at myself. Why did I have to go and do and idiotic thing like that? I am startled out of my reverie by a gentle kiss on the lips. "See you later." Then she squares her shoulders, turns, and walks into the meeting room.

I walk down to the control room. I look at my watch, and quicken my pace. I will be a few minutes late, but Gil, the control room supervisor, is usually five minutes late as well. I don't know how he's kept his job for so many years, but today I'm glad. As long as I'm there before he is, everything will be fine.

I slide into my chair just as Gil walks into the room. Zeke winks at me. "You look bad, Four." He says. "Yeah, I know, Tris and I broke up last night." "WHAT?!" He can barely contain himself. "Who? What? Where? When? Why? How?" "Ok, ok, don't get yourself too excited. We're back together again." "Damn it!" He smiles. "Ok, now tell me how it happened." So I do. I get halfway through the story when Gil starts shooting us dirty looks. "I'll tell you the rest later, man." He turns away and we begin work for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok, so I've been getting really sad lately cuz a LOT of people are reading this story and not reviewing. Even if you read like a paragraph then don't like it at LEAST say you didn't like it and if you have time why. :( Stop hiding in corners guys. I'm pretty sure this story can even accept anonymous guest reviews, so if you're a coward and don't want people to know who you are or you don't have an account, you can still review. I especially want to know what people think about what's going on in the story, and REALLY want to know if you have any suggestions.**

 **On another note, if you haven't already PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE submit a tribute for my SYOT after the war, thru PM or review, so even if you don't have an account you can still make a tribute! Also, I know that before I was naming the people I was grateful towards for their tributes, but I'm getting enough tributes that I can't do that anymore. Sorry guys! Tribute deadline Friday May 13, then I will really get the story going and set up some polls as well. At some point there will also be a sponsorship system.**

 **Love all you guys who actually read AND REVIEW! (Only a couple people) I love you guys! Already said that but who cares! (If you noticed I started this sad but then got happy cuz writing this makes me happy but PLZ still review to make me even happier. You are responsible for my mental health here!)**

2 weeks later

Tris POV

Training to become a leader was much easier than I ever expected. Only the Divergence part took any more than a little effort, but even then, I have been hiding my Divergence for a while. Not that hard to do it again. Finally, I am being inaugurated to become an official Dauntless leader. Normally, the traning is supposed to take longer, but with new tributes coming in 2 days, we'll have too much on our hands to do both. Also, if I may say so myself, I am better at fighting than some of the Dauntless leaders themselves. All I have to do is get really angry, and imagine that they, say, killed my mother. Then, I win almost too easily.

Sagitta, another one of the leaders, is now one of my best friends. She transferred from Amity, and she's only about 5 years older than I am. She walks over and hands me a knife. It has a beautiful, intricately carved handle. "It's going to be a lot like the Choosing Ceremony," she explains. "Basically, You cut your hand over a bowl of lit embers, then raise the cut hand, holding the knife in it, and say the Oath." Right. The oath I memorised, the one about committing my life to the Dauntless, and their ordinary acts of bravery. The one Eric also took, even though he has gone against it for years.

"See you later!" Sagitta turns and walks away.

I walk into the Pit. I am shocked. All around me, hundreds of thousands of Dauntless stand, cheering me on. I walk to the podium, where Eric, his face sour, hands me a microphone. "Go ahead." He points to the bowl of lit embers that Sagitta mentioned. I walk over.

As I cut my hand into the bowl, the entire Pit goes deathly quiet. It actually comes as a surprise to me that the Dauntless can even be this quiet. Guess I'd better take advantage of it, though. I transfer the knife into my cut hand and raise it up to the sky. My other hand holds the microphone. I begin the oath.

"I, Tris Prior, will always stand by you, the Dauntless. As one of you, I will protect and honor each and every one of you. Your ordinary acts of bravery will not go unnoticed, for that is what each and every Dauntless should strive to achieve; ordinary acts of bravery. I will always lend a helping hand, a listening ear, or a bottle of liqueur, whichever you need the most. LONG LIVE DAUNTLESS!"

The cheers are deafening. I enjoyed the oath, especially the last two lines, which weren't very formal. Probably because the oath was written by Dauntless, and of course you couldn't have a Dauntless oath without mentioning alcohol.

I walk off stage amongst the still-lingering cheers. I change out of the fitted black dress I wore and back into jeans and a t-shirt. Then I go back out to the Pit for our feast.

The feast lasts until one in the morning. The Dauntless love to celebrate, and this is a great occasion. Every Dauntless I know and lots I don't know come to see me at my spot at the head of the table, faces becoming increasingly inebriated as the night wears on. I notice that Tobias, who is sitting to my right, doesn't even drink a glass of wine. Probably still traumatised from his experience when we broke up a few weeks ago. Poor man.

At one, we get up and walk back to our apartment. I stumble along, I didn't realize I had so much to drink. Whoops. When we reach our apartment, Tobias swoops me up and plops me into bed, getting in alongside me. I giggle and kiss the bridge of his nose. He leans in for a long kiss, holding me very tight. We do this for a while, until, exhausted, we drop off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Straight to the point. I am now updating every Sunday, so once a week, to make MY life easier, YOU get to look forward to Sundays, and those chapters become longer. Especially at the end of the school year, there's a lot to do. But come summer updates will be like every two days. Then I go to no-electronics overnight camp for a month. :) And I ditch you guys. Anyways...**

Tris POV

Today is a holiday. Well, not technically a holiday. But even the leaders don't go to work. It's one thing if you stay out late, party, and get wasted, that's your problem. No one's going to spare you any sympathy. Except, who wants to deal with an entire FACTION, the tough one no less, on a day when even the most responsible (not that many Dauntless are!) are tired, cranky, and hungover? It's just not done. I wake up late, around eleven, and there's a text from Uriah on my phone that says, "Candor or Dauntless party, tonight, my place. Let's take advantage of being not REALLY being allowed to sleep all day! Oh yeah! :)" I told you Dauntless aren't responsible. Uriah got really drunk last night, I remember him on top of the table as we left, mooning people. He and Zeke also got into a brawl, I heard, around four. How was he up before me, then? Men. I really don't want to be tired for my first real day as leader, so I swipe to the left to dismiss the text. Too bad, Uriah, this is for your own good, I think.

Four and I basically spend the day in our bed. When I get up, he's made me breakfast in bed, and I share it with him. When I'm done, I go put the dishes in the dishwasher. Then I return to bed. We never get dressed.

We lie there, together, in bed. This is pretty much the best day of my life, just me and him, for hours and hours. My hand slides up his chest, feeling the beat of his heart. I feel his hands on my breasts, palming them. I reach both hands around his lean, strong, torso, pulling off his shirt. He pulls off mine, and they both fall to the floor. He presses my body tight to his, and kisses me hard, so hard it hurts. I kiss back hard, passionately, wanting more, more, more. Suddenly he breaks away. "Tris," he breaths down my neck, tickling me. "Do you want to do the deed? Right now? Right here?" "I'm only seventeen, Four. And I used to have a fear of intimacy, remember?" I got over that one so that when I went through leader training the leaders wouldn't laugh at me again. "So? We know that we are made for each other, that on day, we will probably even get married..." "Ok, ok," I relent. The rest of the day is pure bliss, for both of us I hope.

* * *

Tobias POV

The next morning I wake up with a feeling that I have never had before. A feeling that I actually have a place in this world, that someone wants me, needs me even. Tris and I were careful not to make babies yesterday, but we talked about it, and we both want to have kids in the future. Neither of us has proposed yet, and probably won't for quite a few years, until it's socially okay for people our age to get married. Nevertheless, if we are talking about kids, I know that if I DID propose, she'd say yes.

When we get down to breakfast the next morning, our friends aren't there yet. A couple minutes later they come, bleary-eyed, grumpy, clutching their heads. "Thanks a lot for getting us drunk last nigh, Uri." Christina groans. Guess they did in fact follow through with the Candor or Dauntless party. "How did it go?" I ask Will, who seems the least affected. "Oh, it was awesome! Christina and I finally did the deed in Uri's guest room!"Tris's face transformed into that of a little kid's. "Really? Us too! Twinsies!" She high-fives Will, grinning at everyone else's shocked faces. Then a gong rings, signalling that it's time for most people to go to work, except for the shopkeepers, like Tori, who work 24/7 so they take shifts. The kitchen staff always leave little containers out for those who were at work during meals.

* * *

Tris POV

I'm excited and scared at the same time. Today we have a leaders' meeting, determining the schedule for the upcoming year. Years are basically divided by the Choosing Ceremony, since it's on January 1. Then we have two weeks to train initiates, two weeks to train new members in their jobs, then the next eleven months are our normal routine. Be tired and cranky in the morning, eat breakfast, go to work, eat lunch, ditch work for the afternoon to go on a shopping spree, eat Dauntless cake, have a party, play Dare and get really drunk and almost fall off the ten story you were dared to climb, zipline, pull an all -nighter with your boyfriend, repeat. Of course, being a leader, I'm not allowed to do half of that. Too bad. I wouldn't, anyways.

When I get to the meeting room, a lovely space with a beautiful view of the skyline of our city, the Hub, Merciless Mart, and the marsh, with train tracks crisscrossing it all, everyone is already there. I look at my watch. I'm five minutes early. I take a seat, looking around the table. Sagitta is at the head, as the new Dauntless leader. I am at the other head, simply so that I have the best view of the projector. I am still learning, after all. Between us sit Eric, obviously, and the three other leaders. Mila, a woman in her early fifties, a lean, mean, killing machine. She has long, pure white hair, very practically done up in a tight bun. Her face is in stern lines. She was a transfer from Candor, once upon a time. Are most leaders transfers? I wonder. It must be half and half, since me,Eric, and her are transfers, while, Sagitta and the other two are born Dauntless. As I settle in, Mila glares at me, taking a swig from a rather large flask. The Candor are the only other factions who drink, since in Abnegation it's considered selfish, for the Erudite it clouds up their brains, and the Amity think it makes you act agressively. They're all right. Needless to say, a Dauntless flask is twice the size of a Candor one. Also, Mila's cheeks are already quite pink, but her hands are steady and she isn't slurring her words. Yet. She is known for being a bit of an alchoholic, so her body probably has quite a strong resistance after so much drinking. I don't know how she became a leader, it's probably that she was ranked first, went through leader training, then got bad. There's even a rumor that she passed out at her own leader initiation party. I hope I never get that drunk.

Sam, the oldest leader, is in his late seventies, quite the Dauntless record. We have the earliest overall age of death of all the factions, what with so much alchohol, dangerous dares, and a combination of the two. Sam has long, grey, hair, and he is a very eloquent speaker. His smooth, honeyed voice goes very well with that. He was obviously quite the looker in his day, and still has teenage girls who throw themselves at him left and right. I can only imagine what it must have been like in his prime. I almost feel bad for him, but then I remember the rumors. Apparently, Sam has gone through eight wives. They were all rich, prominent figures in society, and their were ALL ruled alcohol poisoning. There is alcohol poisoning in Dauntless, but not that much. Max's death was pretty rare. Most people wager that the poisoning didn't come from the alcohol, but something in it. There was evidence to support that, too; the amount of alcohol found in their bloodstreams came nowhere near the usual amount that would kill. Sam is now extremely rich, having inherited all eight fortunes. By now, no one is stupid enough to fall for him.

The final leader, Domenic, is my favourite next to Sagitta. He was abused by his father, like Tobias, but he was more open about it. When he became leader he sentenced his dad to sixteen years in jail, for sixteen years of abuse. Domenic is only two years older than Eric, and three years older than me. He is the quiet, fast, type, someone you'll never see coming. My suspicions are that both he and Sagitta are Divergent, but would never repeat it to anyone, even fellow leaders, because Eric is allied with Jeanine, and Mila is very vocal in her beliefs that, "All Divergents should go rot in a sewer." Luckily, though, I had done a good job of hiding my Divergence in the leader tests, and the only time I had the slightest slip was when Sagitta was the only one watching. I was on my guard for about a week, before I realised that she would never rat me out.

"Attention!" Cried Sagitta, banging a hand on the table. And the meeting began.

 **AN: Sorry guys! I'm trying to incorporate less alcohol, cuz I feel like I'm overdoing Dauntless's drinking problem. Also, I need the fluff. Just this one chapter. Let me have the fluff. I'm not too good at writing it though. Leave ideas in reviews. AND SUBMIT A TRIBUTE FOR MY SYOT AFTER THE WAR RIGHT NOW**

 **See you next Sunday**


	8. Temporary notice

I am SO SORRY guys. I've disappeared for a while, promised I would update then didn't, etcetera. I've had a family emergency, and I regretfully announce that this story is taking a summer break. BUT THERES SOME GOOD NEWS TOO. Since I'm taking a break,  
I'll come back refreshed with new ideas. And I might start on a few chapters if I'm bored. REVIEW IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY! SEE YOU IN SEPTEMBER!  
-Taylover (I don't like this pen name and I am open to suggestions)


End file.
